how can i hate love?
by mixxie29
Summary: its a story of two young students who fell inlove with each other but afraid to said it until the right time comes.many complications and twist to expect and to watch out. now go on reading. hope you'll enjoy and have fun. leave reviews please!:


-= disclaimer: I do not own naruto =-

**Chapter 1 – First impressions**

Sakura is now a third year student and she is with Sasuke , her long-time classmate. Fortunately,

Her two good friends, HInata and Tenten is with and Naruto take different sections but it is not a hinder to them to meet every breaktime . Sasuke changed a lot, he talked back to teachers, especially in math (his specialty) , and also became more pervert but not as pervert as Naruto (no offense for naruto's fans ^^,)

First day of class:

" Sakura, do you really don't want to talk to sasuke?"

"Well, Hinata, it's not the right time, I wait for him to talk to me first. If he did not talk to me, then I rather talk to corpses! Just kidding! Haha. Kidding aside, I feel so bad that me and Karin don't have the same class but I hope were still friends. "

" She won't forget you! Don't worry. Let's go to our room"

On their room:

Atlast! They have reached their room. New faces, new friends. She was shocked when she saw Sasuke talking to a girl with a long hair, petite and beautiful whose wearing a green jacket and a colorful bag, Oh! It's Ino! The most kind person you'll ever meet!BTW Ino is her classmate in 1st year but after that school year they don't have communication. Sakura chose to sit with her long time friend, Temari. She is very kind and supportive to Sakura .Class startedbut neither smile nor smile comes from Sasuke. It hurts Sakura so much.

"Why do keep from following that spiky hair boy? He is just not my type! He seem kind to me in 2nd year but that's all! No more, no less! Or it's just because of the candies he gave me every break time in 2nd year.I reaaly love candies! But not him! No! I love them both but it seems that im the only person to love . I better listen to our teacher so I can follow."

Day passed w/o a simple smile and hi.I really miss his not just the candies,also him. Maybe I fell in love with him because he is just so sweet like candies! Sigh. I can never think without candies. (Smiles) Ino and Sasuke are getting closer to the point that his friends tease them. I feel Sasuke is falling in love with Ino! Im not jealous but I can't help thinking about it. It really does bother me. When Ino does not yet exist in our lives, his friends used to be teasing us, but why did they stop it? Even though im shy when I hear it, it still makes me more love Sasuke . Wait! Did I tell I love Sasuke?NOOO! Erase! It is just the result of Sasu-Ino love team!It hurts me so bad, all I think is life is not fair! So I'll just deal with it.I don't care about them! I really just don't care! From now on I will focus myself on studying even my forehead gets bigger! Hahaha

Everyday isn't complete with out a Samba on my pocket. ("Samba"; It is a wafer coated with chocolate and rice crispies) every afternoon, me and my friends went home together.

"Two more days and we will have our awaited sports fest! I wish I could play volleyball" declared Tenten

"Ya right! See you tomorrow fellas!"Sakura said when they reach her house.

I can't end my day without gazing his every move. I think I'm crazy because I love him. Yes, I quit. I love him more than anything in this world combined! I still remember our friendship when were second year students. Reminiscence...

"Hmm. Why this creepy-looking transferee is just so quiet! I can't bear it! My goodness! He can kill me in his silentness! Geez! It's been two days since the classes started but he just doesn't talk a bit! I rather sit with a lion at my side than him!"

"Sakura, maybe he is still adjusting and a little bit shy!"

"You are right Karin. But that's not a good reason! I can be her friend and I'm going to make him talk! Watch and learn!"

"Show me what you got! Let's have a deal, if you can make him talk then I'm going to treat you ramen for a week but if not, you're going to give me that little thingy in your phone. Deal?

"You really want that one huh! For the sake of ramen and to have a "human" seatmate, I'll have a deal with you! (Winks)"

Sakura did her best to make him talk.

"Hey! Why are you so quiet?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Geez! Who do you think I'm talking to? A ghost! We're the only person here in the classroom, and then I'm talking to you! Again, my question is Why are you so quiet?"

"It's because you're also quiet, so I better keep quiet too."

" (Smiles) Then we are waiting for each other to talk, BTW if you need something, I'm here, you can ask me anything. See you later"

After that incident they became closer. Well, Karin loss, she treats Sakura for a week. To make her happy and don't regret .She gave her the keychain.

Sakura POV:I don't care if I don't have the keychain, as long as I and Sasuke are friends. I can feel Sasuke's sweetness towards me , does he likes me? I knew that he likes girl with a very long hair, that's why all of a sudden, girls in our room do their best to take care of their hair. I don't need to do that because I have a very long pink hair, Maybe that's the reason why he talks to me like that. I can see now that my classmates envied me but I don't care …

In the comfort room

"Know what girls; all of the women hate Sakura and her very long pink hair! She is so ugly! Why does Sasuke talks to her rather than us?"Classmate of Sakura shared.

Sakura overheard it, because she is inside the cubicle. She came from her sewing class and had brought a scissors with her. She can't take it, so she went outside the cubicle; her classmates are all shocked when they saw Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! She's here!

"Do you think I'm ugly? You're so jealous because of my long pink hair then… (Cuts her hair with a scissors in her pocket) You happy now? You worthless ugly fan girls! And by the way, if you want to talk to Sasuke then change that bratty attitude of yours! Losers !"

Sasuke overheard it while passing in the comfort room. He saw Sakura crying and girls following her saying sorry. Sakura bumped into Sasuke .He hugged Sakura. She is very sad and angry but on the same time happy with Sasuke's hand embracing her. The girls are afraid with Sasuke's firing onyx eyes; it can burn them by just looking at it.

"How dare you do that to Sakura? You don't have the right to make her sad, If I were you, I'm going to apologize or else you will vanish forever!"

One girl with courage had finally talked "Is she your girlfriend? You don't belong to her! She is so ugly compared to me and my hair is longer than hers!

"Idiot! You don't know the difference between ugly and beautiful. She is more beautiful than you! And if she's my girl friend, it's none of your businesss! Let's go Sakura!

"But wait! Sakura, don't go with him! Shame on you! You must know where you belong!

Sakura did not move a bit. Tears just fall down on her face. Sasuke wiped it.

"I hate all of you! Especially those who had long hair!"

"We thought you like girls with long hair?"

"Yes, I have said that, but now that Sakura has short hair, I don't care anymore!"

All girls dispersed and got hurt, they surrender, Sasuke is just for Sakura. She so with him and went to their room, everyone is shocked especially their adviser.

"Why on earth you did that? What will your parents say? What's the problem? I can help.

"It's nothing ma'am, but if you insist then I'm going to tell you, but please don't do anything bad to them."

Their adviser listens to her and gave punishment to the girls, they cleaned the comfort room for 3 days and apologize to Sakura, She forgave them but it cannot heal the pain in her heart. She can't believe Sasuke will do that, maybe he's just carried away seeing her crying. But she feels the warmth being hugged by the person whom she dislikes back then. Something unusual sprouted.

Sasuke's POV: I can't believe I did that, do I love her? What if our friendship ends? I didn't want to be that lonely guy again. She brought light to my dark world, happiness in my life, cares for me and never left me when problem comes. What if I court her? No! That would be the biggest mistake I will do. Is she going to smile to me after what I did? I will give her candies every now and then to make sure that she's not mad and to return the good deeds she had done to me. I better go to sleep so that I will gain courage and strength for the days to come. ZzzzzZ…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's my second fanfic, wish you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the grammar is wrong! Hahaha. Wait for the second chapter!and please review!


End file.
